Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $17\dfrac{1}{15}+10\dfrac{2}{15} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {17} + {\dfrac{1}{15}} + {10} + {\dfrac{2}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {17} + {10} + {\dfrac{1}{15}} + {\dfrac{2}{15}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=27 + {\dfrac{1}{15}} + {\dfrac{2}{15}}$ Add the fractions: $= 27+\dfrac{3}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 27\dfrac{3}{15}$